


Fiamma Magica

by MotherfuckingDamianWayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Reborn, Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Group Hugs, Hogwarts is Confused, Nice Snape, PROTECTIVE XANXUS, Protective Tenth Generation, Reincarnation, Skull is a Bad Influence, Tsuna Needs a Hug, Xanxus is Childish, big brother xanxus, confused, papa Reborn, protective Reborn, so very, very
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherfuckingDamianWayne/pseuds/MotherfuckingDamianWayne
Summary: After being viciously assassinated by a rival famiglia, Tsuna thought he would never see his family again and wished only for more time. He didn't expect to open his eyes as a new born baby harry potter. Join Tsuna as he is once again thrust into the cruel hands of fate, who just loves to fuck with him, and tries to navigate this new world with some unexpected help at his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So I'm here now! Hope you guys like my fic! I do not own KHR or Harry Potter.

“Wake up boy!!!” Was the first thing Tsunayoshi Sawada heard when he woke accompanied along with loud banging on the door of his cupboard bedroom. 

He quickly roused himself from the mattress he slept on and exited the cupboard, closing the door he rushed down the hall after his aunt Petunia in order to make breakfast.

He entered the kitchen and began to rush about to get everything ready. In his rush he accidently dropped one of the plates and it shattered into pieces on the ground. 

“Crap!” He thought. 

His uncle Vernon stormed in a look of absolute rage on his face.

Brake line

Tsuna sat in his cupboard nursing his wounds and quietly crying. Though his name isn't Tsuna anymore. Not in this life anyways.

Tsuna’s new name was Harry Potter, in his last life he’d been a powerful mafia boss with an incredible family. 

But not anymore. Now he was all alone in a weak, malnourished, abused, young body with his flames out of reach and no way to protect himself from his abusive relatives.

He thought he’d be used to being treated like dirt and being alone by now since in his first life that was how he’d spent most of his childhood up till the point Reborn had walked into his life, but maybe that's what made it worse, the fact he’d thought he would never have to be alone again because of his new family and yet here he was, alone and hurt. Again.

Tsuna stared at his reflection in the small mirror on the shelf in front of him. Fluffy brown hair was replaced fluffy messy black hair. Warm honey brown eyes were replaced with hurt jade green eyes.

He sighed quietly and rested his head on his pillow and gave himself up to dreams of his old life, of better times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW just to make things clear Tsuna does look like Harry but he doesn’t need glasses, because I said so.
> 
> P.S. Last I checked I don't own either series. If I owned KHR Xanxus and Tsuna would be bros, why? Because I love big brotherly Xanxus!

The sound of the mail arriving reached Tsuna’s ears. Moving to the door after giving his uncle his breakfast he went and picked up the letters.

Looking through the letters he discovered one addressed to one Harry Potter. He hid the letter knowing more or less what would happen if his relatives saw it and then brought the rest of the mail to his uncle. Then disappeared into his cupboard room to read the letter.

\----------BreakLine-----------

After reading the letter Tsuna wasn’t quite sure what to think. I mean magic? Really?

But then again in his last life he and his friends could use multi colored flames with a variety of abilities, not to mention the tiny fact that was the baby tutor hitman from hell, aka Reborn. So hey, what the hell.

Of course once Hagrid arrived and explained it all a bit more things got even crazier.

Though it did finally explain all those weird things that kept happening around him. He thought it’d just been his horrible luck, though that last time with the glass and the snake he hadn’t been too sure about.

Also it seems Fate just loves to fuck with him because guess what!!!! Duh duh duhduh!!! He was famous because his parents were killed. Yipeee.  
Also he was evidently rich so there’s that.

All and all the trip to diagon alley had been pretty awesome.

They’d already bought his books and other stuff. And were about to head in to get Tsuna fitted for robes.

“You head on in there Harry. I’ve got a quick little somethin that needs doing elsewhere. I’ll come find ya afterwards.” Hagrid said in his gruff voice.

“Ok I’ll see you in a bit Hagrid.” Tsuna said. Anyone else might find Hagrid a bit intimidating, but not Tsuna. Besides the fact that he’d met people who were ten times more intimidating and half Hagrid’s size, he seemed to have kept some of his abilities as a flame user as he could sense other people’s flames. And Hagrid’s gentle sun flames definitely pegged him as a gentle giant to Tsuna. He found he rather liked Hagrid.

After a quick goodbye Tsuna headed in the store and put down the books he’d been carrying on a nearby chair and walked further in.

“I’ll be with ya in a minute lad, just got finnish up with another customer then I’ll take your measurements.” Said a lady who was standing by another boy on a small stool.

The boy had platinum blond hair and fair skin and was about Tsuna’s age, he held himself with a type of aggressive pride like he was about to bite your face off if you did anything wrong. But when Tsuna felt his flames, he felt a familiar rush of a stormy sky, protective and passionate all at once. It was so familiar, it was a feeling from someone he’d come to recognise as a big brother.

“Xanxus…” Tsuna whispered quietly, not quite believing it himself.  
Xanxus on the other hand had now turned around revealing pale blue eyes wide with shock. The lady from earlier had left to go get Xanxus’s robes, so it was just the two of them. 

Xanxus could barely believe it, he looked different but it was him, he knew those flames anywhere!!!

It was Tsuna.

While the two had gotten off to a bad start, after wards when they met again on much calmer terms they actually found they had quite a bit common and bonded over the fact they both had terrible fathers and had spent the majority of their lives being treated like trash and found a strange but warm kind of brotherly bond. And as it turns out Xanxus was an overprotective type of brother. Xanxus had been outraged when Tsuna had revealed that Timoteo and Iemitsu had sealed his flames when he was mere child!

He remembered how everything fell apart after Tsuna died, how everyone had hurt. He would never forgive the bastard that had taken the little sky away, Tsuna had only been eighteen he had been supposed to have his whole life in front of him.

But none of that mattered, because right there. Right fucking there in front of him was Tsuna, his little lion cub.

Xanxus stepped down from the stool unsteadily, and then burst forward in a flurry of motion. Grabbing Tsuna in a tight close hug, never wanting to let go.

Tsuna could hardly move he was so shocked first Xanxus was here now he was hugging him there must be something very wrong with the universe.  
All the while Tsuna grabbed hold and hugged back just as fiercely. Xanxus was much taller than him, though that was more because of the malnourishment than anything else. Something Xanxus noticed of course but decided to leave it till later.

“You were dead.” Xanxus whispered into the head of black hair. “You were dead and gone… and, and I couldn’t protect you. None of us could.” Xanxus almost sobbed into Tsuna’s hair.

“I know, I know. I’ve missed you all so much you have no idea. I was all alone again and everyone hated me and, and i just wanted you and everyone. I just wanted to be home.” Tsuna sobbed into Xanxus’s chest.

“Well I’m here now, and so are you. You’re home now, you’re not alone. You stupid trash” Xanxus whispered, saying the last part almost fondly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear the ring battle did happen and Xanxus did try to kill Tsuna, but after everything had calmed down a bit the two met up again and started over kinda. They found they actually liked each other and had a lot in common, and then went off to terrorise their fathers because the stupid bastards deserved it. Because really has anyone else noticed the similarities between these two characters? Or am I just more insane than I originally thought?
> 
> Anyways on with the story, and me no own nada.

After finally separating just a couple seconds before Madame Malcolm walked back in to take Tsuna’s measurements and finishing up in the store, the two stood outside waiting for Hagrid to show up.

“So what's your name now? If I start calling you Xanxus around others who know you people might get suspicious.” Tsuna explained to the blond standing protectively beside him.

“Hmpf. Fine, my name is Draco Malfoy. But I’m still Xanxus Di Vongola, and that's not gonna change anytime soon. What's your new name tiny trash.” Xanxus responded grumpily. He really didn't like his new family, his mother wasn’t terrible and was at least better than his father but still. His father on the other hand was a prejudiced, racial bastard that Xanxus wished he wasn’t related to. Even his flames felt disgusting, twisted rain flames coated in an even darker substance that made Xanxus’s flames retreat every time they brushed.

He knew what a corrupted sky felt like after all.

“Hmm, My name’s Harry Potter.” Tsuna said a bit distractedly as he searched for Hagrid in the crowd.  
When he didn’t hear a response from Xanxus he turned back to the blond boy only to find him looking at him with a deadpan expression.

Xanxus then face palmed and sighed frustratedly. “Of fucking course you are.” Xanxus grumbled. Of course he knew who Harry Potter was, everyone knew who he was. The boy who lived.

But then Xanxus was seized with a horrible sense of fear, this meant that Tsuna had almost died. He would have been taken away again and he wouldn’t have even known he was alive in the first place.

Xanxus turned to Tsuna then grabbed his face and moved his black bangs away from his forehead revealing the wretched scar, he could feel it pulsing with the evil aura that was the same as the one that covered his father's flames.

Xanxus growled in rage at the thought of someone hurting his little lion cub.

“That bastard better be glad he’s already dead or I’d kill him myself.” Xanxus growled, referring to the one who’d given Tsuna the scar.

Tsuna actually could more or less remember what happened that night, he just tried not to.

“I’m fine Xanxus, you don’t need to worry about it.” Tsuna said pushing Xanxus’s hands away.

Just as he did this Hagrid arrived with a birdcage in his hand with a beautiful snowy owl sitting in it. He gave Xanxus a funny look wondering what the Malfoy boy had been doing with Harry, but then brushed it aside to focus on harry.

He truly was a brilliant boy, kind and sweet, a wee bit shy but with a smile that could light up the whole planet.

“Happy birthday Harry!” Hagrid said as he showed the cage to Tsuna.

“Mukurowl!!!” Tsuna cried in delight at the sight of the familiar bird, he threw the cage door open and the owl came flying out greeting the other with as much warmth clearly recognising Tsuna for who he was. 

“Ha it looks like he likes ya harry. Funny name though for an owl.” Hagrid said merrily.

Xanxus just smirked fondly at the other boy.

‘If Mukurowl is here and Xanxus as well then the others probably are too.’ Thought Tsuna excitedly. 

For the first time in a decade he truly felt hope for a bright future once more.

Oh. If only he knew what awaited him in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I'm going to skip the wand scene because I know nothing of wands, let's just say they have the same wands as the ones in the ones in the movies.
> 
> Disclaimer: Me no own

After Tsuna’s little reunion with his mist guardians old partner. The trio decided to head over to Ollivanders to get their wands. After they’d gotten them they went on to finish their shopping. In the end Tsuna managed to get Hagrid to let him stay at the leaky cauldron till school started since he didn't want to go home and he already had what little he had in the first place with him, Xanxus had also told his mother that he’d be staying at the leaky cauldron with a friend. Of course not asking for any kind of permission because he was Xanxus motherfucking Di Vongola and he could do what he wanted.

The two had spent a large amount of time talking in the room they shared, since they refused to apart, about what had happened in their new lives. Tsuna confessing how horrible it had been with the Dursleys, Xanxus of course insisting to see the scars they’d left behind, and of course trying to keep Xanxus from committing homicide afterwards.

After a bit Tsuna fell asleep. Snoring softly on the large bed surrounded by soft sheets and warm blankets the likes he’d never known in this life. Xanxus watched him quietly from his seat next to him on the bed.

He thought back to how this had all started. With the bastard who’d killed Tsuna.  
Ironically, he had been one of Tsuna’s friends. One of the rare mafia friends he’d met outside of a mafia setting. It was at a normal amusement park, Tsuna was there with the brats. They’d met by accident and had hit it off well only later finding out that they were both mafia.

He was the Don of a young, but potentially powerful family. He like Tsuna was from civilian background though so he liked to unwind from time to time which is how he found himself at the amusement park.

He and Tsuna had started hanging out, and he was eventually introduced to the rest of the family who’d welcomed pretty well all things considered. They even organised a treaty between the two families. He’d been treated as one of their own, and yet in the end he still betrayed them in the worst possible way.

He hadn't even had the balls to face off against Tsuna instead he’d poisoned Tsuna’s tea during one of their friendly get togethers. Xanxus, Reborn and Tsuna’s guardians had been there. By the time they’d realised what was going on and had stopped the guy before he could escape Tsuna was already at his last breaths and was beyond saving. He hadn’t even been able to say any last words as he kept coughing up blood and bile from the poison. He’d died in Reborn arms clutching the man’s shirt in agony, his eyes were frozen in a look of pure pain and fear. A look Xanxus never wanted to see on Tsuna’s face ever again.

Everyone in the family had had their turn torturing the man slowly and painfully before handing him over to the Vindice, because death was too good for him.

But after the anger and rage was gone all that was left, was sorrow and agony. Slowly one by one Tsuna’s guardians died, consumed by their grief at losing their precious sky. Reborn just up and vanished one day and was never seen again, no one knew if he was dead or alive. Xanxus had stayed alive long enough make sure Vongola had a proper heir that would follow in Tsuna’s footsteps. He secured the future of Vongola, and made sure Tsuna’s vision would not die with him. Then he and his guardians had left and died in a blaze of glory destroying the family that the man who had killed the little lion cub had belonged too. No loose ends, they were quality after all.

Xanxus sighed at the memories, and looked back down at the precious creature beside him. He reached out and gently ruffled the black hair, smiling gently at the black haired boy.

“Don’t worry Tsuna no one will ever harm you again. I promise to protect you. After all I am Varia quality no one can stop me.” Xanxus whispered to the sleeping boy, with a look of determination in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: me no own nada.

When Reborn had watched the life leave his students eyes he felt that the world would never again be a bright place again.

And for a long time he had been right. 

Of course that had been after he opened his eyes once more after his death to discover he was a baby. AGAIN! 

He’d been terrified that he’d somehow been turned back into an Arcobaleno.

Though after a little while he discovered that, no, he wasn’t an arcobaleno, he was an actual baby. And apparently a wizard.

Specifically a pure blood.

By the name of Sirius Black.

\-------------Brake Line-------------- 

When he was eleven he received his invitation to Hogwarts. Which had been the beginning of a very interesting series of years. 

On the train there he and his friend James had talked about which houses they’d like to be in. James, he knew, would of course be in Gryffindor. While he had attributes for almost any house.

He rather liked James, he reminded him quite a bit of Dino. Goofy and untrained but with much potential.

He may have tried to train that potential in order to distract himself from his grief for his precious dame student.

\----------Brake Line--------------

They were Gryffindors. And their group had grown plus two. He didn’t trust Pettigrew, not one bit. Mist flames were very good actors after all.

Though Remus he found he liked. He was intelligent, competent and had the makings of an excellent teacher. Reborn made a note to help his fellow sun out.

When they discovered Remus was a werewolf, he’d been the one to come up with the idea to become animagus’. He’d been meaning to start working on becoming one anyway as it might prove useful.

\----------------Brake Line-------------

James as it turned out was as much of an idiot as Iemitsu. How disappointing.

He’d fallen for a pretty red head by the name of Lily who refused to give him the time of day. And in his jealousy of the girls best friend had begun bullying young Severus. 

Reborn respected Lily, she was intelligent, resilient, kind, fierce and way out of James’ class.

James didn’t deserve her. Just as Iemitsu hadn’t deserved Nana.

Especially not after how he’d treated Severus. After knowing Tsuna, and seeing how badly the bullying had affected him he had grown very intolerant to bullying. He was usually the one to stop James.

\------------Brake Line-----------

James and Lily were getting married.

Of course.

At least James seemed to treat Lily better than Iemitsu had treated Nana, and they were in love. Even though Reborn was still confused how it’d happened.

Then Voldemort happened. And Dumblefuck wanted our help with his Order of the Phoenix. He only agreed cause he could feel through Lily’s storm flames that she was carrying another little flame within her even if she didn’t know yet. That and despite a few screw ups James was still his friend, and so was Remus. He trusted Pettigrew even less these days.

It was about ten months later that James had invited them to his home to meet his and LIly’s son.

He’d walked in the house.  
And was immediately hit with powerful sky flames. Sky flames he knew oh so very well.

Reborn kept himself from running and walked leisurely to the living room where the small family was. 

“Padfoot there you are my friend. I wanted you to meet your knew godson, that is if you don’t mind?” James shad said with slightly sheepish smile at the end.

“I’d love too Prongs it would be my honor.” Reborn replied, though honestly he wasn’t really paying attention. Said attention was focused on the little child sitting on the floor playing with blocks.

It had to be it can’t be anyone else thought Reborn as he’d stared at the child. The child looked up and stared at him with bright green eyes that glowed faintly gold.

“Allow me to introduce you to Harry Potter Sirius.” Lily said happily.

Suddenly the world became all the more brighter, and beautiful. All because of this child before him.

His precious Tsuna.

\-----------Brake Line-----------

Pettigrew betrayed them.

James and Lily were dead.

Tsuna was sent to live with his horrid aunt, doomed to live another horrible childhood.  
And here he was framed for it all, trapped in Azkaban.

Damn you Dumbledore.

\-----------Brake Line-------------

It takes him ten years to break out. Tsuna should be eleven, and on his way to Hogwarts.

Straight into Dumbledore’s hands. He won’t let it happen. He will not fail Tsuna a third time.

After all reincarnated or not he’s still the world's strongest hitman. And nothing will stop him from retrieving his cub and keeping him safe.

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. Reborn is Sirius. Now originally I thought of doing Snape, but in the end decided it was a bit too cliché for my taste. So I started thinking about parallels between Harry and Tsuna. And then I realised neither of them really had a dad growing up, but they did both have father figures, AKA Reborn and Sirius. Also I noticed how the two characters were kinda similar and also looked a bit alike, so ya I decided on it and I liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright just a quick warning here i have shoved a shit ton of KHR characters into the Weasley family. Why? Because the younger half of the family interact a lot with Harry, and it’s just pretty convenient. Also, because of reasons Tsuna will not meet either Ron or Hermione on the train. These reasons being that they both stayed in their own room thingies, Ron with the twins and Hermione by herself. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Do you think if I put it on my christmas list Santa would get it for me? Nah, I wouldn’t be able to behave that long. So alas, I unfortunately own nothing save the plot.

Tsuna and Xanxus were settling down in their seats, Tsuna by the window and Xanxus right next to him so he can easily stop any attacks that might come their way. Mafia paranoia, what are ya gonna do.

Tsuna had been rather confused by the concept of platform 9 ¾ , that is until Xanxus had explained that it was a spell that kept the muggles from knowing about the station. To which Tsuna had responded: “Oh! Because people running into pillars then magically disappearing isn’t strange at all.” He’d said rather drily, since meeting Reborn he’d managed to master the arts of sarcasm and sass. “Well don’t ask me. It’s the fucking wizards that came up with it. It’s not my fault if they seem to think other people are blind.” Xanxus had grumbled in return, sharing Tsuna’s sentiments completely.

They’d gotten on the train and found an empty car and got settled.

Tsuna was now reading through some of his potions text books, he’d developed quite a few studious habits after Reborns training. 

Besides he wasn’t quite a big fan of showing up and making a fool of himself because he didn’t know anything. Been there, done that.

\------Brake Line-----

Elsewhere on the train three red heads sat together in a car. These three siblings were none other than the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and their younger brother Ron Weasley.

Though the three of them had other names as well, a secret shared between the three of them and their little sister.

Fred had once been one half of the Vongola mist guardians AKA Rokudo Mukuro. While George was the other half AKA Chrome Dokuro.

And finally little Ron Weasley had once been the powerful and loud sun of the Vongola AKA Ryohei Sasagawa.

“Are you guys sure we’ll find others at Hogwarts?” Ryohei asked his older brother and brother/sister.

“Of course, we can feel their flames being drawn to that place, it will be our meeting point. We know it.” Mukuro answered. 

“Trust in our abilities little brother.” Chrome added teasing Ryohei a little. She had long since gotten over her shyness and ended up taking a bit after Mukuro.

Ryohei glared halfheartedly at the two Ravenclaw Mists, Mukuro had long since given up his ambitions of ruling the world and instead decided to work on perfecting his craft as a mist, Before feeling a sudden burst of joyful energy at the thought of seeing the rest of his family again.

“YOSH!!! Extreme to the max!” He cried out jumping from his seat and pumping his fists in the air.

\------Brake Line------

A couple cars down sat a girl with curly brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail. Her outfit was neat, not a rumple in sight. She was reading peacefully with a little yellow bird perched on her shoulder.

Her name was Hermione Granger. Though she alway insisted on, to her parents constant confusion, being called by the name Hibari Kyoya. If one of the kids at her old school made fun of her or called her Hermione more than once, she would bite them to death with a pair of tonfas that her parents were too afraid to ask where she’d gotten them. Tt, herbivores.

It made the carnivore wish for her precious Nanimori.

It also made her wish for the omnivore sky, the little animal she’d chosen to follow in her last life. The little animal that had become so precious to her that he’d made her cry when he’d died.

Kyoya raised her head from her book when she heard a very faint EXTREME!!! Coming from somewhere down the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty there you have it. Ok so a quick explanation for some things, now the reason Hibari uses female pronouns is because he accepts that he is now a she, to him gender doesn’t really matter. What matters is how strong you are, so he doesn’t really care if he is a girl or a guy, he’s gonna kick your ass either way. Also the reason he only accepts his old name is because to him that is who he is no matter what, he will always be Hibari Kyoya cloud guardian of Vongola Decimo and Demon protector of Nanimori. No as for Chrome, like Kyoya she doesn’t really care much, that and i have a headcanon that mist flame users don’t care much for gender in general they all seem much more in tune with their minds and flames and stuff to them genders don’t matter cause it’s not really something they bother with in the first place. I mean just look at Viper, everyone is still trying to figure out what gender they are to this day. Anyways you get my point. So please tell me what you by leaving a review. The more you review the faster i’ll wright. Toodles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright before we start I’m just going to explain why I chose Hermione to be Hibari. Originally I had no idea who to make him. Then I started to think of characters that are kinda like him. And the first person who came to mind was Hermione Granger, and I was like the fuck you thinking brain, but then I thought about it and realised how perfect it would be. For one, they’re both perfectionists. For two, while they respect rules they also have a tendency to do whatever the fuck they want. For three, they both don’t take shit from no one. And finally four, They are both total badass’s. I mean come on people tell hermione isn’t a total badass when she wants to be, one of my favourite scenes of her is in The Prisoner of Azkaban when she punched Malfoy right in the face. So this is why I made Hermione Hibari, also I just imagined how funny it would be if I mushed Hermione’s intelligence and talent with spells with Hibari’s strength and tonfas. Please just take a moment all of you to sit back and enjoy that image. Sigh, isn’t wonderful. Anyways on with the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned KHR Iemitsu would have been thrown into a pit of lava by now.

Seamus Finnigan was… conflicted.

He was unsure of how to feel about the whole reincarnation thing. 

On one hand he’d lost his precious Juudaime, and might never see him again. On the other, in this new life he’d been reunited with his deceased mother, Lavina Finnigan.

That’s right Seamus Finnigan was none other than the famous right hand of Vongola. Gokudera Hayato.

Hayato was four when his mind was finally able to focus enough and comprehend enough for him to realise the lady who was his new mother was in fact his old mother, simply reincarnated like he was.

And how amazing life had been from then on. Living the life he’d only dreamed of with his mother. Playing with her learning from, celebrating with her and just living and growing up all over again except this time with her in his life. And how fantastic it was.

The only thing missing was… Tsuna.

It was when he thought this that he felt guilty, what right did he have to be happy when his Juudaime was dead his reason for living. When he told his mother this she’d just smiled and hugged him, simply telling him that Tsuna had loved him too much to want him to be sad when he was gone. If anything Tsuna would want him to smile and keep living.

Gokudera Hayato had been given a second chance at life, and he refuses to waste it. And if somewhere out there was his precious Juudaime then he would find him. 

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry seemed like a good a place as any to start looking. 

\------Brake Line------

Squalo had no fucking clue what was going on.

HA! Story of his lives right there!

But seriously. WHAT THE FUCK!!!

Wizards? Wands? Flying broomsticks?

He just didn’t know anymore.

He also found it annoying that people kept calling him by that fucking stupid name, Nevil Longbottom. Like seriously who names their kids that.

He didn’t care if he was reincarnated or not, he was Fucking Superbi Squalo. And you couldn’t tell him any different.

Worse part was he didn’t know what happened to his shitty boss or any of his other shitty guardians.

And now he’s apparently going to some school called FUCKING Hogwarts!!! Seriously!!

Squalo just grumbled as he slumped further into his seat on the train, his shoulder length black hair lying on his shoulders.

He could feel a migraine coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there you have it. Ok so quick explanation, I chose Seamus because he blows up a lot of stuff(sound familiar)and because of his super close relationship with his mom, Gokudera did have a close relationship with his mom even though he didn’t know it was her. Now i chose Nevil because I thought that it would be fucking hilarious, also just imagine the look on Dumbledore’s face. He expects a submissive harry potter and a she nervous nevil longbottom, instead he gets mafia boss Tsuna who’s too smart for him to manipulate and a freaking insane and loud shark with a go fuck yourself attitude. OHOHOHO! This gonna be good! Please review, it makes me want to write more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also just to make things simpler this is the list of the character from KHR that i know for sure will be showing up.
> 
> Yamamoto  
> Ipin  
> Lambo  
> Hana  
> Kyoko  
> Haru  
> Bellphegor  
> Levi  
> Lussuria  
> Viper   
> Bianchi  
> Fran   
> And maybe Byakuran
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned

Kyoko and Hana weren’t quite sure what had happened, but they were glad they had each other.

One minute they’re both bleeding out on the ground after being shot by some guy who got cocky after Tsuna died and thought he could get away with anything. Ha! Stupid bastard ended up bleeding out along with them courtesy of their own handy work. They were mafia girls, they weren’t helpless. 

And then the next thing they know they’re babies again, more importantly twins.

But after all the weird shit they’d seen and been through this wasn’t all that weird, neither was magic.

They were now Parvati and Padma Patil, and they could learn to roll with it.

Like always they would have each others back no matter what would happen.

So when they got their letters for hogwarts they decided that no matter what house they were in they would still be the best of friends, forever and always.

\---------Brake Line----------

Pansy Parkinson looked out the window of the train boredly, calmly flicking a knife around her fingers. 

She missed the stupid frog, he made a good target for when she was bored.

She threw a glance at her friend sitting across from her in the car.

Blaise was sitting lazily in the chair with their legs elegantly crossed and their nose tucked into the book they’d been reading.

“Viper I’m bored. Do something to entertain your princess.” Bellphagor demanded to the other fully turning away from the window to look at the other.

“Hmmm, I’ll have to charge you Bell.” Viper replied not looking away from their book.

Bellphagor grumbled something about the other being no fun and slumped in her seat and pouted for emphasis.

She then looked out the window and saw the sky, wide and blue, and felt a pang of sharp longing. For both her sky and the little fluffy commoner that had treated them so kindly. 

Before they had all been treated rather horribly by many members of the Vongola, many believing that they weren’t worthy being Vongola sky guardians, that Xanxus wasn’t worthy of being a Vongola sky in the first place. Those people were always taken care of, of course, but it was still nice to be treated with respect and kindness.

But Tsunayoshi had been different, after the ring battles and his and Xanxus’s reconciliation he’d treated them like people, like friends, even family.

It had torn them all up when he’d died, she remembered watching him writhe in pain as the poison took effect, she remembered seeing and hearing his guardians howl in pain and agony at losing their sky.

“Are you sure we’ll find them their Viper?” Bell asked, because Viper had assured him that this was where they would find everyone, but he couldn’t help but worry slightly. What if Viper was wrong?

“Yes. They’ll be there. All of them.” Viper promised putting down their book and looking out the window as well. 

At least, Viper hoped they’d be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. First just to make sure this is clear Parvati=Kyoko and Padma=Hana. Also some of you might be wondering why Xanxus never met any of his usual slytherin gang before he comes to Hogwarts, and the explanation is that Xanxus being his anti social, angsty and rebellious self kinda blew off all the playdates, meet and greets, parties and luncheons his dad may have organised to get him to socialise with the ‘right sort’. Anyways please tell me what you think in the reviews. More reviews=faster updates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this should be the last chapter before we head on over to Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony and all that stuff. Also sorry if I got some things wrong, I don’t really know all that much about Crabbe, Dean or Lavender.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dear Santa, for christmas this year I would like KHR and Harry Potter. Think I’ll get it?

Yamamoto really missed his old man.

Now Yamamoto missed a lot of stuff from his last life like Tsuna and Gokudera and everyone else, but he especially missed his old man.

It was especially hard since he didn’t have a dad anymore in this new life and his step mother didn’t seem to know anything about wizards or magic or what he was. Of course he had a bit of an idea. After all he may have been an infant, but he was an infant with the mind of an 18 year old natural born hitman. It hadn’t been to hard to figure out.

Luckily he still had access to baseball though, and he even found himself getting attracted to football a bit as well, so he was at least able to keep in shape.

When he was six he told his mom he wanted to learn Kendo. Even though his mind already knew his body didn’t and it would be good to have an instructor to help train his body back to the way it was before. His mom had agreed with a smile, and some of his siblings had even decided to come along as well.

Even if he wasn’t related to any of them, they were still his family, and if he learned anything about family from Tsuna it was that they stuck together no matter what.

He was Dean Thomas now, an athlete, a wizard and a soon to be student of Hogwarts it seemed since he’d gotten his letter. And if he ever managed to find Tsuna and Gokudera, then he’d be a friend and a guardian too. 

Hmm a school for witchcraft and wizardry, sounds like fun. Let the game begin.

\-----Brake Line-----

Lavender Brown was ecstatic about going to Hogwarts to learn magic, even if the school’s name was silly, Haru just simply couldn’t wait.

When she’d opened her eyes after she’d died, she was rather surprised to find she’d shrunken. Hahi! How was Haru supposed to wear all her amazing costumes now!???!

Growing up all over again had been rather fascinating what with all the magic around her. She especially thought Divination was a curiously fascinating art, and promised to herself to learn when she went to school. After all if she could predict the future then she would able to save Tsuna if he was ever in danger, because she knew that he had to be reborn as well, she also knew that he would be a wizard and she’d most likely find him at Hogwarts along with the others. Why? Cause they were all too fantastic not to be.

She couldn’t wait to see them.

\----Brake Line------

Vincent Crabbe was not amused. Mainly because that wasn’t his name no matter what others said.

He was Leviathan, the proud and loyal lightning of the Varia.

Secondly, he had no fucking clue where his boss was. He knew that there was no way he’d been reborn but not his boss, so he searched.

Yet he couldn’t find him.

And then his parents tried to send him off to some fucking school! Who the fuck cares about Fuckwarts! He had to find boss, and there was no way he’d find him there.

But no matter how hard he fought, he was still a child in body, that and his parents ended up using their weird magic voodoo sticks to force him onto the train. Now he was stuck going to some stupid school when he should be looking for his boss.

Damn stupid fucking voodoo sticks.

\-----Brake Line-------

Professor Trelawney swayed lightly back and forth as she looked out the window, enjoying the view of the sky so blue and wide. On her hand was a strange ring that she kept stroking with her other hand.

It was a white band with a large oval shaped orange stone in the middle with a pair of white carved wings spread out on the sides of the jewel.  
“They're coming, they're coming. They’re coming out to play. The storms, the rains, the cloud, the suns, the mists, the lightning, and more. The skies are coming. Ohohohohohoho. This is going to be entertaining!” She sang songed as she popped a marshmallow in her mouth.

“The skies have come to play. Plans they’ll tear and destroy, and roads they’ll pave, and all because of one little boy. Hurry and come play the game. I’ve been waiting for you. Tsu-chan.” She said as she licked her lips before eating another marshmallow, the sunlight glinting of the strange winged ring on her finger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here we go. Everyone is at Hogwarts now. Also I’m too lazy to actually find out what order they were called in for the sorting ceremony so I’m just going to do it in my own order. Kk. Great. Now let’s get started.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hmmmm. Let me think. Nope. I don’t own them.

Tsuna and Xanxus stared up at the huge castle.

It didn’t have anything on the Vongola Manor.

But it was still pretty.

The boat ride to the school was quite pleasant, the reflection on the water of the stars and the lanterns painted a beautiful scenery in Tsuna’s opinion. He was very curious about the sorting ceremony and how it worked. On the train there Xanxus had explained about the four Hogwarts houses and their attributes.

The boats arrived and Hagrid ushered everyone inside where they met up with an elderly lady in an elegant black gown and tall witch's hat. She had a strict, but grandmothery feel about her. Calming rain flames flickered at her core, but hiding just behind those flames where her secondary flames. Strong and willful storm flames stirred beneath.

Tsuna and Xanxus simultaneously decided they liked this lady.

She led them through the school toward a pair of huge doors. 

The lady introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, and proceeded to explain a bit about the sorting ceremony.

As the Professor continued explaining Tsuna became acutely aware of many strong flames around, the types of which could only be active, which made no sense because none of these children should have active flames, let alone so many. And they all felt so familiar but it was too bloody hard to tell where they were coming from or what type they were because there were so many people. If Tsuna’s flames had been fully active he would have been able to pinpoint them in his sleep, but handicapped as he was he was incapable of such feets. For now. 

Tsuna turned his head slightly to look at Xanxus, a questioning look in his eyes. Xanxus responded simply with a slight nod, too minute for anyone to notice, unless they were looking for it, confirming that he could sense them too.

They both looked forward as the doors opened and the group moved forward all the way to the other end of the hall.

Tsuna had to keep from gasping, while Xanxus’s simply grunted in approval.

The hall was gorgeous, with it’s floating candles and enchanted ceiling and the decorations for each house. The combination of color and magic truly was magnificent.

They stopped before a small stool with a hat on it. Professor Mcgonagall stepped up to stand next to the stool and began to call names from a sheet of paper. The pair of reincarnated skies watched in curiosity as the students were sorted into all the different house’s, there’d been already a couple Ravenclaws, a few Gryffindors and a one or two Slytherins.

“Neville Longbottom.” The Professor called out, and a young grumbling boy with shoulder length black hair stalked up to the stool sat on it and shoved the hat on his head.

The minute the hat touched the boy’s head it screamed, ”Hufflepuff!! Hufflepuff!! Now get this kid away from me!!”, in horror.

Tsuna stared after the grumbling child as the Hufflepuff’s cheered for their first new member, sensing Xanxus doing the same, there was something very familiar about him.

Mcgonagall called a couple more up, another Hufflepuff, another Gryffindor.

“Dean Thomas.” A dark skinned tall boy with a friendly aura around him, that felt very familiar to the two skies in the crowd, walked up to the stool and sat down with the hat placed gently on his head.

“Hmm, I’m not sure whether you are more or less crazy than the last one.” The hat grumbled. “Hmm, very loyal, yes, and you have a cunning eye, not especial bright in the conventional sense, but very curious and eager to learn. Quite a lot of bravery, hmmm yes I think you’re a Gryffindor!!!!” The hat announced and the boy jumped off the stool and walked over to the cheering Gryffindors.

There was something terribly familiar about the boy and the other one before, it was right on the tip of Tsuna’s tongue, yet he couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Pansy Parkinson.” The two skies watched as a brunette girl wearing a silver tiara sauntered up to the stool and sat down elegantly on it. The hat hadn’t even touched her head yet, when it let out a loud stream of stuttered terrified curses soon followed after by a terrified. “RAVENCLAW!!!!! RAVENCLAW!!! She’s insane get her away, get her away!!!!”

The girl sautered of to her table, leaving the two skies wondering where they had seen that smirk before, and the rest of the hall wondering what the hell was wrong with all the new kids.

A couple more names were called and sorted.

A pair of twins, by the names of Padma and Parvati, were sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively. And another girl By the name of Lavender was sorted into Gryffindor. All rather calmly, but all leaving a taste of familiarity with the two skies.

Another boy, Vincent Crabbe, also seemed terribly familiar to the pair. His sorting had also gone rather calmly. The hat had just brushed the top of his hair, then called out boredly. “Hufflepuff.” To which the boy frowned slightly, then seemed to think really hard about something and then brightened up a bit, and walked over to his table seeming very pleased with himself.

It was a bit weird.

Then an energetic boy by the name of Ronald Weasley with bright red hair was called. He ran up and sat down shaking with energy and excitement as his eyes darted every which way but seemed unable to decide where to stop and look. The hat was placed atop his head and called a quick “Gryffindor!” clearly not having to think about it too much.

It was what he did next that startled the two skies, the boy jumped from the stool, thrust his fists into the air, yelled out a mighty “EXTREME!!!” and ran off to his table.

The skies were frozen in shock, their ears ringing slightly from the loud voice. Could it be?

Before the thought could finish forming, another name was called out.

“Seamus Finnigan.” The sight of the skinny boy, struck a chord with Tsuna, a deep familiarity resonated in him to the point where it almost hurt. He knew this boy. He knew him.  
The hat was placed on his head. “Oh my, it seems we have yet another one. Well, you’re quite smart aren’t you, and very ambitious as well, very loyal, yes very loyal. Oh, but a bit of a temper. Hmmm, where to put you. You’re comrades were much easier to sort, but you you’re quite the puzzle. Hmmm…. I…… Think….. It must be…. RAVENCLAW!!!!!” The hat proclaimed. Neither Xanxus nor Tsuna missed the way the boy’s face seemed to brighten at the word comrades. 

The boy stood and walked down to the Ravenclaw table.

Next up was a dark skinned boy called Blaise Zabini. They had a sort of aristocratic aura to them. They sat on the stool and the hat was placed on their head. 

There was silence for a moment.

Then the screaming started.

Amongst the panicked screams of terror from the hat they managed to make out the word “Slytherin!”, the hat was removed from the boy and it stopped screaming and just started panting and shivering slightly in fear.

The boy calmly rose and walked through the silent hall to their table.

The only sound to be heard was the mad cackling of the Parkinson girl.

“Uhmm...Well. Uh. Hermione Granger.” Mcgonagall called after regaining her composure.

A petite girl with a head of bushy brown hair tied back in a neat ponytail and a rather terrifying look on her face stalked forward, sat on the stool, grabbed the hat and shoved it on. She seemed a bit annoyed.

It was quiet for a couple minutes, then in a tiny terrified voice the hat spoke. “Gryffindor.” 

The girl stood up, and then turned to Mcgonagall.

“My name is Hibari Kyoya. And I will be addressed as such. Fail to do so and I will bite you to death.” She said while glaring at the older woman in warning, and then turning her glare to the rest of the teachers and then to the students. No one said a word. Among each of the tables were people with very shocked expressions. They weren’t the only ones.

In front of the stool Tsuna and Xanxus stared in complete surprise, Tsuna felt so happy he thought he might cry again. He had found Kyoya.

The scowling girl turned and walked toward her table. Tsuna had to keep himself from chasing after her knowing he shouldn’t make a scene in the hall full of wizards who he didn’t know.

“Draco Malfoy.” Was called a couple names later. Xanxus gave Tsuna’s hand a quick squeeze then stalked forward. The hat was placed on his head. 

It whimpered, like actual whimpered in despair. 

“Oh god, not another one. Slytherin!” The hat called out still whimpering in despair. Xanxus had a very smug look on his face as he moved to the green table. 

“Harry Potter.” The name silenced the whole hall immediately. 

Tsuna moved slowly and gracefully with his head held high.

As the dark haired child sat on the stool he drew the eyes of certain people from each table. He caught each of their eyes filled with warmth and love and longing, and it all clicked.

He looked at the small group of new gryffindors, all sitting close together, and suddenly he saw Takeshi, Haru, Kyoko, Kyoya and Ryohei.

He looked to the Hufflepuff table and saw Levi and Squalo sitting across from each other.

He looked to the Ravenclaw table and saw Hayato, Mukuro, Chrome, Hana and Belphegor sitting together in a group.

Finally, he looked to the slytherin table and saw Xanxus and Viper sitting next to each other. 

This time Tsuna really did feel his eyes water, which was hidden as the hat was placed on his head, his family was here.

“Oh good lord not another one, I swear this school will not survive a year with you all hear. Let alone seven.” The hat grumbled and whimpered.

“You are very loyal, and rather intelligent it seems, all thanks to that tutor of yours, hmm, yes. Hmm, so it seems he’s always been that crazy. You’re very brave, and you hold family in the highest regard. Hmm yes. Oh, and whats this? Ambition?”

‘If I’m going to be in this world I might as well be ambitious, I’m going to need power after all if I’m to protect my family.’ Tsuna thought.

“Hmmm, yes I suppose. And you’re very cunning. An excellent leader. Yes, then it must SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!” The hat announced loudly.

The hat was lifted from Tsuna’s head, and he stood to the quiet, shocked hall.

Then Ryohei stood and started clapping loudly and cheering and yelling “EXTREME”, and soon all of his family was standing up and cheering.

He smiled as he moved to his spot at the table right next to Xanxus. His head held high every step of the way, a blinding smile of pure joy on his face.

Professor Trelawney watched the little sky, grinning as she clapped along with the students, urging the other teachers to as well.

Dumbledore watched the scene with a troubled look, a frown playing on the ends his lips.

This wasn’t according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I wrote Tsuna as ambitions because I figured after all of Reborns training he would he would become more ambitious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here are all the characters so far along with who they are and their house.  
> Tsuna = Harry Potter, Slytherin  
> Xanxus = Draco Malfoy, Slytherin   
> Mukuro = Fred Weasley, Ravenclaw  
> Chrome = George Weasley, Ravenclaw  
> Gokudera = Seamus Finnigan, Ravenclaw  
> Yamamoto = Dean Thomas, Gryffindor  
> Squalo = Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff  
> Belphegor = Pansy Parkinson, Ravenclaw  
> Viper = Blaise Zabini, Slytherin  
> Hana = Padma Patil, Ravenclaw   
> Kyoko = Parvati Patil, Gryffindor  
> Haru = Lavender Brown, Gryffindor  
> Levi = Vincent Crabbe, Hufflepuff  
> Ryohei = Ron Weasley, Gryffindor  
> Hibari = Hermione Granger, Gryffindor  
> Byakuran = Sybil Trelawney, Ravenclaw  
> Reborn = Sirius Black, Gryffindor  
> I think that’s everyone. Also don’t worry about any characters who haven’t turned up yet, they will be coming, just not right now. Anyways, here we go.
> 
> Disclaimer: Pretty please? No? Awww. Sorry, me no own guys.

Severus Snape watched curiously from the teachers table, as the potter boy moved to the Slytherin table. He didn’t seem disappointed at all, in fact the boy was sporting the brightest smile the professor had ever seen. Severus became even more interested as he watched the boy plop down next to Draco, and the two of them shared a grin, and then the potter boy looked over at the Zabini boy and smiled brightly while exchaging words. 

Severus swore he saw tears in the boys eyes.

Draco had always been a bit strange, by Malfoy standards, he was disagreeable and irritable, but didn’t seem to care at all about blood rank. And made it abundantly clear exactly what he thought of his father. 

Then there were the other little tells that showed the boy was more than he seemed, that look he would sometimes get, the kind you only ever saw on a hardened soldiers face returned fresh from war. And the way he always put at least five feet between him and his father, like the child new exactly who and what his father was and was completely disgusted by it. 

Despite all this, Severus had not expected to see him and the potter boy getting along so well. He’d seen them walk in together, how they’d stuck close to each others sides, as if guarding each other from any potential danger.

Severus looked over at the Potter boy to see if he could see what had intrigued his strange godson so much.

As Severus stared at the boy he suddenly found himself seeing more of Lily in the boy. Not exactly in his features, aside from his eyes, as those were mostly all from his father. But in his smile, in his expressions, his body language, his reactions, even his laugh. It was all Lily.  
When he caught the boy’s eyes, just for a second, he saw so much kindness and intelligence. There was also a loneliness that Severus was painfully familiar with. But, Brighter than all of this was a burning desire to protect, the likes of which he’d often seen in Lily’s eyes.

It was then that Severus realised, his fears had been proven wrong.

Because, before him stood not the son of James Potter, but in fact the son of Lily Evans.

-Brake Line-

Tsuna, Xanxus and Viper sat at the table chattering about this and that, careful to make sure not to tip anyone off to what they were, While Viper used a small amount of mist flames to implant an image and a message in all of their familia's minds. Telling them where to meet up after the dinner was over.

Tsuna was so happy, he could barely contain himself. He’d found them, all of them. Well almost all of them, but Viper had promised him that the others would come. Something about everyone’s flames being drawn here.

Tsuna was never very good at understanding how Mist’s worked.

They finished eating, and listened while the Headmaster introduced himself and said his speech.

Tsuna didn’t like Dumbledore, he reminded him a bit too much of the ninth.

Also, like every single thing he said was suspicious.

Soon enough they were dismissed and led to their dormitories.

Tsuna had to admit, for being in the dungeons the Slytherin dormitories were pretty cool what with the awesome underwater view, through the windows, of the lake.

They were told the rules by the Perfect and given their schedules, they were then told to chose their dorm mates, three per room, and to start unpacking.

Obviously Xanxus, Tsuna and Viper decided to room together as it was better to stick together.

It was a while later after everyone else had retired to their rooms, That the three snuck out to the meeting point.

-Brake Line-

The meeting point had been an abandoned classroom that Viper had seen on their way in.

The three boys carefully opened the door to the dark classroom to see if anyone was there.

They were only greeted by the familiar feeling of their family's flame signals.

They slipped in and closed the door behind them, a fire lighting in the fireplace the second the door was closed, lighting the room up.

Standing scattered around the room were several children all around the same age, all of them wide eyed with a mixture of disbelief and joy.

“Guys?” It had been Tsuna who asked the question finally, with tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. Small sweet Tsuna who didn’t deserve half the shit life dealt him, but who would take it all if it meant he could keep his family alive and well.

It was, unsurprisingly, Gokudera who’d been the first to react. Launching himself at Tsuna with a mighty ‘Juudaime!!!’, tackling the smaller boy to the ground in a hug.

As if a spell had been broken everyone around the room began to pile on top of each other all expressing their relief and joy at seeing one another again in their own way, and even some in ways they weren’t used too.

Example: Both Hibari and Mukuro gave Tsuna a big hug, separately of course.

For about five minutes, the room was filled with cries of joy and laughs as everyone greeted each other after having feared so long they may never see each other.

Then all chaos erupted, because duh it’s the Vongola.

It started much like most things do with the Vongola. With either Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro or Xanxus.

Or in this case all three options.

“Hn, get away from me. Stupid Pineapple.”  
“Ho ho ho, what did you just say skylark, or is it she-lark now?”

“Heiiiii!!! Watch it you guys nearly hit me!!”

“How dare you almost hit Juudaime. I’ll show you!!”

“Hey!!! Watch it with the dynamite trash, or I’ll shoot you!!!”

“Hahaha, mind if I join in, this fight looks like fun!”

“EXTREME!!!!”

“Voiiiiii! What the hell do you think you’re all doing!!! Damn shitty boss, you keep this up you’ll destroy the whole classroom!!!”

“Nufufufufufufufu, the princess is gonna join too. It all looks like just too much fun to resist.”

“Boss!!! Watch out. Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

Were only some of the comments you could here coming from the huge friendly brawl happening at the center of the classroom.

And to the side sat a smiling Tsuna along with the girls, Viper and Chrome.

“What are you smiling about aren’t you usually all panicky by now trying to get them to stop?” Hana asked looking at the dark haired boy.

“Well ya usually, but for the first time in over a decade everything is normal. So I’m gonna let them have their fun. Besides on the way here on the train I practiced some spells. I learned a neat one that should clean everything up and another one that should allow me to strike them all with lightning.” Tsuna answered grinning cheekily to the girl at the end.

-Brake Line-

A few hours earlier.

Cedric Diggory was running down the halls of Hogwarts towards the main hall. He was late for the opening ceremony because he’d tripped down the stairs. Seven times.

“Gotta hurry. Gotta hurr, YAH!!” Cedric mumbled to himself as he ran, before he tripped on air and fell face forward face planting in the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're gonna go check out what Reborns been up to and a little insight to what Dumbledore is planning. Here we go.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope

The first thing Sirius Black did after escaping, was get a change of clothes.

He used a charm to change how his face looked so that no one would recognise him, and then had gone to the nearest tailor in the normal world to get a nice suit. He may have pickpocketed some rich pricks wallet in order to pay for it.

When he walked out, clean shaven and with a hair cut, in a fine black suit with a black fedora, he felt better than he’d had in awhile.

Especially since the next step was finding his precious cub.

Watch out Hogwarts, here comes Reborn. And he is pissed as hell.

-Brake Line-

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth worriedly in office.

This wasn’t good. He’d been so sure the Potter boy would be a Gryffindor like his parents. With him in Slytherin it would be harder to manipulate him.

Everything had been going so well. The first part of his plan had gone off without a hitch so smoothly all those years ago. From getting the Potters to choose Peter as their secret keeper, knowing Peter would betray them and lead Voldemort right to them. To framing Sirius for all of it, and then capturing him himself. 

He’d needed Harry to be raised by Petunia and his family so that the boy would be vulnerable and easier to charm and manipulate when he came to Hogwarts. So in order to do that, he’d needed to get rid of the boy’s godfather. Sirius Black had always been a problem anyways, Sirius hadn’t trusted him like the others did, but he was also a very powerful young wizard. Intelligent and unafraid. It had taken Albus a good amount of his power to capture the man, and that was just catching him in a trap. Albus isn’t sure he would’ve been able to win had it been one on one.

Yes this was very worrying, he needed to figure out how to turn this into his favor.

-Brake Line-

Cedric Diggory finally made it back to his dorms, he walked into the large comfy common room only to find it empty. He shrugged and then decided to collapse on the couch for a couple of seconds before going through the painful hassle of trying to climb the stairs to his Hufflepuff dorms.

A couple seconds after he sat down the common room door opened again to a couple of young first year boys, one with shoulder length black hair and the other with his head shaven.

The boy with the long hair took one look at the disgruntled third year and said in a very surprised voice.

“Bronco?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now classes are beginning, and of course because they are Vongola they are gonna cause a huge scene. So this should be fun. Also we get a bit of looksy inside Severus's head to see what he thinks about this whole mess. Also just to clarify, all of them with the exception of Hibari and Squalo use their new names when talking to everyone else outside of their group, but when it’s just them, they use their old names.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish.

“Cub! Time to get up!” Called Xanxus as he shook the small form underneath the large green blanket. Even after all this time Tsuna still wasn’t a morning person.

The little form under the covers just pulled his blanket up further as he snuggled more deeply into his mattress, while mumbling something that sounded vaguely like some incredibly crude curse words directed at Xanxus. The blond boy grinned at the rather creative curses, he’d taught Tsuna well.

“Come on cub! The others will be waiting for us at the dining hall! Do you want me to get Viper?” Xanxus warned the tiny ex-mafia boss. 

Tsuna moved the covers slowly rubbing his eyes as he yawned while sitting up on the mattress. “Alright. I’m up, I’m up. No need to scare me out of bed. Primo, you're almost as bad as Reborn!” Tsuna complained lightly, until he realised what he said and his eyes began to fill with nostalgia and longing. Xanxus couldn’t help but deflate a little at the sight of the sad little sky, it was obvious he missed the man who’d practically raised him, who was his father in all but blood. “Oh, no! Don’t you go getting all mopey! Listen, all of us are here, Viper and your twin trash mists all said that we were all going to reunite here at Hogwarts school of who the fuck cares! Which means the sun Arcobaleno will probably be here too, not right now, but eventually!” Grumbled Xanxus in his own weird combination of comforting and grumpy.  
Tsuna looked up at the taller blond boy with a confused look on his face until realisation dawned upon it and he launched himself at Xanxus, throwing off the covers that had still been covering the lower half of his body, and wrapped his arms around Xanxus in a tight hug.

“Thank you Xan-nii, you’re the best!” Tsuna said, relief and happiness flooding his voice. Xanxus smiled down at the small boy fondly and stroked his dark hair lightly.

“I know.” He responded in the most cheeky voice he could manage, his fond smile having turned into his usual shit eating grin.

Tsuna scoffed and reared back to punch Xanxus lightly on the shoulder, even though he was smiling the entire time.

“Are you two imbeciles coming, or not? Because I am not going to be the one to explain why you didn’t show up to the band of over excited puppy’s waiting in the dining hall for you two.” Viper said as they reentered the room dressed in his Slytherin uniform, not a hair out of place.

“Ya, ya, we’re coming. Blaise.” Xanxus told the mist user, adding extra emphasis on the name.

Viper frowned slightly, but aside from that showed no reaction to the taunt and just sauntered back out the room to wait for them.

Xanxus and Tsuna shared a mischievous grin before going to get changed into their uniforms.

-BRAKE LINE-

A few minutes later found the three Slytherins entering the noisy dining hall.

“Tsuna!!!!” Only for Tsuna to then be glomped by a much taller third year Hufflepuff, who’s very familiar sky flames immediately enveloped the smaller boys core in a protective embrace.

“Dino-nii!” Tsuna exclaimed in surprise hugging the taller boy in response, recognising the sunny sky flames that belonged to his surrogate big brother.

“Hey baby boss, look who we found sulking around the Hufflepuff comonrooms after missing dinner yesterday!” Said Squalo from behind Dino with a big grin on his face and his hands on his hips, Levi standing next to him.

“There you are Bronco. We were wondering where you’d must have gotten yourself stuck to miss dinner yesterday.” Said Chrome as the red haired mists came to stand next to Squalo.

“Oh hey, you two how was your summer? And yeah, I kinda fell down the stairs a few times and got kinda lost. Is Ron here too? Which house did he get into?” Dino asked the twin mists still holding Tsuna tightly to his chest.

“Dino you need to let go of me, we don’t want to attract too much attention to ourselves. Also when we are around our other classmates, call me Harry. Since we don’t know how they’ll react to our… Situation, yet.” Tsuna whispered up to his brother. Dino looked down at him and nodded slightly before letting go of the smaller boy. “Alright, but then you should call me Cedric, or Bronco, since that's what the twins have been calling me since they got here and we found each other. It’s been sorta accepted as my nickname with all the older students.” Dino, now Cedric, said grinning down at Tsuna who nodded in acceptance.

“Well to answer your question little Ronniekins is here and he made it into Gryffindor, no surprise there. But honestly? How are you still getting lost? You’ve been going to this school for three years?” Mukuro asked in slight bewilderment towards the older boy.

“Never mind that! I’m hungry, let’s go eat!” Tsuna said as he spotted all the delicious looking food on the table. He grabbed both Xanxus and Dino’s hands, since they were the two closest to him, and despite his much smaller stature, quite literally dragged the taller male's behind him as he dashed off toward the Slytherin table so they could eat. Squalo, Levi, the twins and Viper following right behind them at a much calmer pace. 

Soon enough Ryohei turned up with Takeshi, Kyoko, Lavender and Hibari, and joined them at the green table so they could eat together. A few minutes after that, heralded the arrival of Hayato, Hana and Belphegor who also joined the festivities that their breakfast had turned into. Much to the disgust of the other Slytherins at the table. Why were there so many students from other houses at their table, who did they all think they were? In fact everyone was shocked, with the exception of a certain Divination Professor. None of them could figure out why all of these students from different houses, most of whom were first years, were all eating breakfast together. And on top of that, the three Slytherins in the group were getting along well with all the others, even the Gryffindors. What even!!!!!! 

As they all continued to enjoy their meal, Tsuna spared a glance up to the teachers table where he caught the eye of one of the Professors. He looked at her for a bit before sending Professor Trelawney a bright knowing smile as he nodded slightly in greeting. Byakuran smiled and nodded back.

-BRAKE LINE-

‘If breakfast was strange, then this is even more so.’ Severus thought, as he looked over his class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who were practicing a simple potion in order to start to get the feel of potion making. Only to sigh as he noticed Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson experimenting with different ingredients. The two had easily finished the potion within a couple of minutes and had then started to experiment with other ingredients, seeing how they reacted and then scribbling down observations and notes as they quietly discussed in what sounded like a mixture of several different languages. When he asked them what they were doing, they simply answered they were testing the explosivity of certain potion ingredients. He didn’t bother to ask why and just kept walking.

He wasn’t too worried though, because whenever the two curious Ravenclaws started getting a bit too ambitious and curious for their own good, the Hufflepuff boy, Neville Longbottom, though he insisted on being called Squalo, would turn up to stop them from killing themselves. Before running back to his own lab partner, Vincent Crabbe, to keep him from accidently putting in the wrong ingredient into their potion.

It was only the first day and already his students were surprising him.

In fact, another pleasant surprise that day had come in the form of Harry Potter of all people during the class he’d had with the boy and his classmates earlier that day. Where, Harry had continued to prove that he well and truly was Lily’s son by answering every question asked of him perfectly and showing immense interest in the art of potion making.

What Severus didn’t know was that the reason Tsuna was so interested was because he was wondering if maybe they could use a potion to reproduce the effects of a dying will pill or bullet so that way it would be easier to draw out their flames since their bodies don’t remember how to on their own anymore. 

So yes, Severus could say that he was quite please with this years group of first years. Even the Weasley boy had surprised him by showing immense interest in the medical applications of potion making.

-BRAKE LINE-

Tsuna was enjoying himself for the first time in over a decade. 

He had his family and he was going to a school where you learn magic! For crying out loud. Not to mention that he quite liked the Professors at the school.

Part of him still expects teachers to treat him the same way Nezu-sensei and the other teachers at Nanimori middle used to, so he was pleasantly surprised when, for the most part, he was treated like all the other students. With the exception of his Potions Professor, Professor Snape.

The man seemed to zoom in on him and had then drilled him with a few questions about potion making. Which he knew the answers to, since he’d been studying the text book on the train ride there. The man didn’t feel aggressive, more like, curious, or some emotion similar to that. And when Tsuna had answered all the questions correctly, he could tell that the Professor was pleased. 

He didn’t exactly know why, but he figured it might have something to do with the very faint traces of old storm flames that used belonged to Lily Potter that he sensed lingering on the man’s myst flames.

‘Maybe they were friends.’ Tsuna had thought, and had felt a pang of sympathy. Because even if he does not remember her very well or knew her for very long, he’d come to recognise her as his mother. Nana would always be his mother, of course, he just had two now. ‘Only now they’re both dead.’ Thought Tsuna sadly. 

Aside from that, Tsuna was happy to discover that Professor Mcgonagall was also one of his teachers and he found, just like he knew he would, that he liked the lady very much. 

She was strict, but kind and reminded Tsuna of what he imagined grandmothers were like, as he’d never had a grandmother, but he always liked to imagine what his would be like if he’d had one.

He also found Transfiguration to be a fascinating concept. 

Being able to turn into an animal didn’t sound to bad either. He would have to see if he could figure out how to become an animagus, as it could come in handy in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here’s all the characters so far and who they’re reincarnated as.
> 
> Tsuna = Harry Potter, Slytherin  
> Xanxus = Draco Malfoy, Slytherin   
> Mukuro = Fred Weasley, Ravenclaw  
> Chrome = George Weasley, Ravenclaw  
> Gokudera = Seamus Finnigan, Ravenclaw  
> Yamamoto = Dean Thomas, Gryffindor  
> Squalo = Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff  
> Belphegor = Pansy Parkinson, Ravenclaw  
> Viper = Blaise Zabini, Slytherin  
> Hana = Padma Patil, Ravenclaw   
> Kyoko = Parvati Patil, Gryffindor  
> Haru = Lavender Brown, Gryffindor  
> Levi = Vincent Crabbe, Hufflepuff  
> Ryohei = Ron Weasley, Gryffindor  
> Hibari = Hermione Granger, Gryffindor  
> Byakuran = Sybil Trelawney, Ravenclaw  
> Reborn = Sirius Black, Gryffindor  
> Dino = Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff
> 
> Now don’t worry too much, there will be more characters who will show up. Anyways so this chapter is mostly just them going through their lives. I never read the books and it’s been a while since I’ve seen the movie so I’m sorry if I got something wrong. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I had the brains to make up something like KHR or Harry Potter I’d be rich. I’m not.

“Cub! I’m bored!” Xanxus grumbled as he leaned a bit on the shorter boy. Even when he’d still been a grown man in mind and body he’d still been a bit childish, this had only gotten worse now that he was a child in body again.

“Well go bother someone else. I’m busy.” Tsuna said distractedly as he continued reading through his potions textbook. He’d talked over his theory with Gokudera and Belphegor and the three of them were pretty sure that with the right ingredients they could create some kind of dying will flame potion. Now just to figure out which ones.

“But Squalo is off with Bronco, Belphegor is off trying to blow up the school with the storm puppy and Viper went off to talk to your mist twins. And I can’t have alcohol since I’m technicaly underaged.” Xanxus grumbled even more.

“Oh, I get it. Your playmates are off fucking around with the others, so you come and bug me!” Tsuna said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he punctuated the words with a smack on Xanxus’s head with his thick textbook.

Xanxus just frowned before taking the book and tossing it over his shoulder and into the fireplace before grinning and brushing his hands off. “Well, that takes care of that.” 

Tsuna just glared at him exasperatedly. “That. Was childish. I thought you were the older one here?” He said sounding somewhere between amused and frustrated. Good thing he bought spares.

“Uh, huh. Now come on, katana brat was able to get permission to use some of the school brooms.” Xanxus said as he grabbed the smaller boys sleeve to drag him outside. It was a beautiful sunny Saturday and Tsuna couldn’t help but smile at the thought of doing some flying on the brooms. When they had their first flying lesson, Tsuna and Xanxus had been ecstatic at the thought of being able to fly without their flames. 

“Well why didn’t you just say that earlier!” Tsuna said with a grin on his face.

While they may be two very different boys, and very different skies, if there was one thing they definitely had in common it was their love of flying. 

The two boys ran excitedly down the halls of the castle down towards the the field where some of their friends were gathered with some brooms around them. 

“Hey there you two are! I was starting to wonder if you were gonna show up.” Yamamoto laughed. Standing with him were Mukuro, Chrome, Levi and Ryohei. Mukuro and Chrome were beaters on the Ravenclaw team so they were technically supposed to be supervising.

“Ya right trash. Why the fuck would we miss flying.” Xanxus grinned as he came to a stop, Tsuna just a step behind him.

“Kufufufufu, well let’s get started then. Everyone grab a broom.” Mukuro said as he and Chrome each grabbed one of the brooms soon followed by the others.   
The others hadn’t even mounted their brooms before Tsuna and Xanxus were already in the sky performing loop de loops and seeing how fast they could go. At first it had been weird flying on brooms instead of with flames, but the two boys had quickly adjusted and were apparent naturals at it. 

“Wheeeeee!” Tsuna squealed happily as he went in for a nose dive over the lake shore, managing to pull up just shy of the water and skimming over it speedily, for once seeming every bit the eleven year old boy he looked to be instead of the adult he was on the inside.

Xanxus smiled down at the boy from where he was zipping around up in the sky, out of the two of them Tsuna had always been a bit more of a daredevil when it came to flying. It had been an absolute nightmare for both himself and Reborn when Skull had started teaching Tsuna how to do stunts.

Not too far away from the flying children stood Severus Snape, who’d been gathering potion ingredients by the lake before he’d seen the two young Slytherins flying about with the other students. Draco and Harry had continued to surprise the potions master with their friendship. The two were almost always together and tended to act somewhat like brothers. What had been even more surprising had been the addition of Cedric Diggory into this equation. The older Hufflepuff acting like an older brother to the two and Draco like the middle brother with little Harry as the youngest brother that the other two doted on and protected. 

Not to mention Harry himself. Where Severus had expected a spoiled attention seeking brat, he instead saw a studious strong boy, yet who was quite shy at times and always seemed to expect people to reject him. Severus had even noticed this behavior with Harry’s other friends, though to a lesser extent than it happened with others, where Harry would get this terrified little look in his eyes and flinch slightly almost as if in pain if he ever said or did anything he might think could even be remotely wrong. Though Harry’s friends had also clearly seen this as they would always comfort the boy in their own ways. It was so obvious too Severus that Harry cared deeply for his friends and treated them like they where his family.

It reminded him so painfully much of a little red wild flower who’s own sister had hated her and whose parents were oblivious, so she’d treated her friends as her family as her brothers and sisters. How could a child who looked so much like the man he hated, remind Severus only of the women he’d loved like a sister.

Even the boys incredible skills with a broom didn’t remind Severus of James, no, while James had been good he was still nothing horribly special. But Harry? To Severus’s eyes it looked like he belonged in the sky, like if he were anywhere else than flying in the air it would be just wrong. Though this didn’t make him think of Lily either, no, this was all Harry Potter.

Though Harry wasn’t the only one performing admirably, no, Draco too was zipping about on his broom skillfully, nowhere near as daring as Harry, but still demonstrating incredible control and speed.

Severus was not an idiot, he knew an opportunity when he saw one. It was a little unorthodox, but it would be worth it for the chance to one up Mcgonagall. 

It seemed like the Slytherin Quidditch team would soon be getting a new beater and a new seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Xanxus is childish, fight me. Also the reason it sounds a little like Tsuna is reverting back to some of his old personality traits from when he was a teen, like being really nervous and shy around others, this is because all that time with the Dursleys set him back a bit on his progress when it came to his self confidence issues. Reborn might just murder them for that. 
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I’m alive! Now please don’t kill me! I’m so sorry that I haven’t been able to update this in awhile. Life has been crazy and with exams coming up soon I haven’t had much time for anything at all. Anyways, I don’t remember whether Halloween or Harry’s first match came first so I’m going to have the match happen then Halloween. Her we go.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tsuna and Xanxus were heading back to their dorms, shoving each other and laughing happily. Feeling refreshed and happy from their flight on the brooms.

“You two certainly had a fun time.” Severus said as he appeared behind the two boys, startling them slightly. He squashed down the urge to smile at the distinct lack of fear in the boys eyes and more confusion and surprise. With a hint of anger in Draco's eyes, though the boy always seemed to be at least slightly angry.

“Uh yes sir.” Harry said, his shyness shining through slightly as he hid slightly behind Dracos much taller and stronger figure. Severus was curious about what could have made the boy so shy, especially around adults and the older students who he wasn’t friends with.

He decided to give in to the desire to smile and let the corners of his lips upturn slightly. If only to comfort the small boy. “I couldn’t help but notice how well both of you fly. Now I know that normally we do not allow students to play Quidditch till second year, but on occasions we do make exceptions.” He stopped to let the information sink in. “How would you boys like to be the new Seeker and new Beater of Slytherin house?” The look on their faces said everything he needed to know.

“Yes!” They exclaimed together at once. Excitement shining in their eyes. 

“Excellent. Draco, you will be Beater. I want you to write your mother and ask her to send you your broom so that you can start training as soon as possible. As for you Harry, you will be our new Seeker and I will take care of your broom. You two will have your first practice next Wednesday, alright?” The two boys nodded excitedly, even Draco who was normally quite a grumpy child, looked excited and happy. Grinning from ear to ear. 

Severus nodded to the two boys before leaving them be. Privately smiling as he walked off down the hall. The excited chattering of the boys fading away as they scurried back to their dorm. 

If any of the other teachers accused him of a bit of favoritism of the two clever slytherins, well they weren’t completely wrong.

He’d become surprisingly attached to the boys.

-BREAK LINE-

“Guys! Guys! GUYS!” Tsuna screeched excitedly as they arrived in the Dinning Hall the next morning. Xanxus standing behind him with a large grin on his face. All their friends had gathered around the Hufflepuff table where Squalo, Levi and Dino usually sat. 

“What!?!” Squalo yelled back at the unusually excited boy. Tsuna was often the calmest (read shyest) of their group and wouldn’t often start yelling like this. But Squalo couldn’t help but feel happy that the boy was as excited as he was. The kid deserved to be happy for once.

Tsuna plopped down beside Dino, Xanxus sitting on his other side. The rest of the family sitting around and across from the three skies. His smile widened even further. Clapping his hands happily like he actually was an eleven year old kid. “Professor Severus said we can compete on the Slytherin quidditch team!” At everyone's shocked expressions Xanxus nodded. “It’s true. I’m going to be Beater and Tsuna is going to be Seeker.” 

“That’s great Juudaime! I’ll make sure to cheer for you extra hard during your games!” Gokudera cheered happily. Yamamoto nodding along. “I’m sure you’ll do great Tsuna, you too Xanxus.” Ryohei jumped up from his seat, cheering as loudly as ever. “EXTREME!!!!!” to which Tsuna giggled happily. 

Everyone found themselves smiling at the little skies happy expression. They’d been desperately trying to fix the damage the Dursleys had inflicted on him. Trying to raise the boys self esteem once again. 

The Dursleys had managed to destroy all the progress they’d made with Tsuna in a little over half the time it had taken them to make said progress.

It would be a lie if they were to say they didn’t want to destroy the horrible Dursleys.

After another round of congratulations to the two Slytherins, they all began eating their breakfast. Happily scarfing down the delicious food as the owls started to arrive carrying letters and packages. Xanxus receiving a care package from his mother, Mukuro, Chrome and Ryohei got letters from their mother. Along with a few others. 

Tsuna couldn’t help, but miss his own mother as he saw all his friends receiving letters and gifts from their new families. He didn’t remember James and Lily Potter very well, unfortunately. Which left him only with the memories of his old family.

His wonderful, though occasionally dense, mother. Who’d despite her faults had done her best to raise him. Iemitsu, the bastard who was only tied to him by blood and whom he barely considered family even in the most professional of terms. Especially considering that the minute Tsuna had become Decimo he’d dismissed Iemitsu and had him replaced by Basil.

And of course the one and only man he’d ever seen as a father. The man who’d saved him from the prison his biological father had left him in. Freed his flames to run free. Who’d raised him up and made him great, pushed him forward and guided him when he was lost. 

The man who’d held him at his lowest, praised him at his highest and helped him grow.

Reborn.

And now Tsuna really did want to cry. Which of course did not go unnoticed by his friends, all of them immediately breaking out in a panic and trying to make the little cub smile again.

Though they were all immediately distracted by the rather large parcel that landed in front of Tsuna. A letter tied neatly on top.

Drying his eyes, Tsuna curiously grabbed the letter and opened it to read it.

“I hope you take good care of it.

-Professor S.” Tsuna read aloud. Glancing up at Professor Snape at the head table. “I wonder what it is?” He asked aloud as he moved to unwrap the package. His friends staring curiously around him. Xanxus and Dino helping unwrap the fairly large package.

Inside lay a brand new Nimbus 2000. 

-BREAK LINE-

Latter on after breakfast. Severus was walking to his first class, resigning himself to having to teach a bunch of ungrateful brats when his middle was suddenly attacked by something small, black and incredibly fluffy.

Tsuna looked up from where he was hugging Snape. Shooting a bright smile up at the Professor while excitedly saying “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to take incredibly good care of it!” He squeezed the Professor tightly again before dashing off happily, most likely hoping to be able to use his new broom before class starts.

Severus was left standing in the hallway, rather dishevelled and confused as to what just happened. 

People didn’t normally hug Severus Snape and just as few had ever told him thank you.

He supposed he could let the hug slide just this once. He admitted it was nice to see the boy this happy.

Severus turned and swept down the hallway, now in an admirably much better mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gawd, that was fluffy. With a little bit of angst, but still incredibly fluffy. Also Severus and Reborn may end up having a dad off over Tsuna at one point because Severus has become attached and Reborn doesn’t like to share his children. I’m somewhat terrified about how that’s going to end. Well I hope you liked the chapter and I’ll try to get the next one out soon. Don’t forget to leave kudos and review. Toodles! 
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


End file.
